Where are you ?
by FeeSansAge
Summary: Cela fait maintenant un an que Riza a disparu. Un an que Roy la cherche en vain. Lorsqu'un jour, désespéré, il tente autre chose, une idée toute aussi désespérée. Mais le résultat qu'il obtient n'est pas celui qu'il attendait...
1. Chapter 1

Roy s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise. Cela faisait maintenant un an que la colonelle Riza Hawkeye avait disparu. Elle était partie le soir du bureau, assez tard, comme à l'accoutumée, et elle n'était pas revenue. Son appartement était habité seulement par Black Hayate et était tout à fait intact. Tout était parfaitement rangé, excepté la vaisselle de la veille qui avait séché tout le jour et toute la nuit sur le rebord de l'évier, rien ne laissait à penser qu'elle y était retournée. Ciel et terre avaient été remués pour la retrouver, en vain. Le général Mustang avait conclu que sa mystérieuse disparition était liée à cette affaire qu'ils tentaient de résoudre depuis quelques mois. Plusieurs cercles étranges avaient été tracés à différents endroits d'East City. Ils ne semblaient pas avoir de rapport avec l'alchimie, et les personnes les ayant trouvés avaient commencé à avoir des sortes de visions toutes les mêmes : un monde à son commencement, ou à son agonie, des volcans crachant des torrents de flammes, d'immenses fissures sur un sol desséché, un ciel noir… Riza aussi avait eu ces visions, mais en rêve. Et puis elle s'était volatilisée. Les apparitions de cercles avaient cessé peu après. Dès lors, Roy avait passé jours et nuits sur cette affaire, se ruinant la santé. Il en oubliait de manger, boire, dormir… Mais il n'avait abouti à rien et un an était passé. Il ne se décourageait toutefois pas. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner. Il se leva brusquement de sa chaise et alla pour la énième fois inspecter les cercles.

**0O0O0**

Encore. Encore une fois il se tenait devant le dernier cercle sans aucune piste. L'anneau de craie qu'il surplombait était celui dont l'apparition coïncidait avec les premiers rêves de Riza. Mustang se laissa tomber sur le banc à côté de lui et se passa une main sur le visage. Ses yeux noirs examinèrent à nouveau le cercle, lassés. Roy fronça les sourcils et se redressa soudain. Il avait depuis longtemps écarté l'alchimie de cette histoire mais… Ce symbole, juste là… Et celui-ci… Ils ressemblaient de façon troublante à des symboles et caractères alchimiques. Celui-là ressemblait au caractère pour « Dieu », un autre à « monde », ceux de droite, « création » et « pouvoirs ». Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais remarqué ça avant ? Le général saisit un caillou blanc, hésita un instant puis traça quelques traits de manière à ce que « monde » soit écrit exactement comme en alchimie. Pari risqué, mais Mustang était prêt à tout pour retrouver la femme qu'il aimait.

Bingo. Le cercle s'illumina. De petits filaments noirs s'enroulèrent autour des chevilles de Roy et une sensation dont il aurait aimé ne jamais se souvenir s'empara de lui. Il avait l'impression de traverser la Porte.


	2. Chapter 2

_Un cri retentit à ses oreilles. Non, pas à ses oreilles. Ça n'avait pas d'oreilles. Ce n'était que des molécules dispersées, sans véritable conscience, sans pensées. Ça sentait confusément que quelque chose n'allait pas mais quoi ? Puis, une perception. La douleur. Les souvenirs. L'être vivant reconnut la voix qui avait crié._

_-Riza !_

**0O0O0**

Roy se réveilla et tenta d'ouvrir les yeux. Mais ses paupières étaient si lourdes et la lumière si agressive… Il entendit une voix puis deux sur sa gauche.

-Il devrait se réveiller dans la journée.

-D'où vient-il ?

-Aucune idée. C'est notre déesse qui l'a trouvé et amené ici.

-Regarde, il bouge !

-Vous êtes réveillé monsieur ? Bougez la tête si vous m'entendez.

-Oui, il a penché la tête vers nous !

-Pouvez-vous ouvrir vos yeux ?

Mustang refit une tentative et réussit cette fois. Penchée sur lui, une jeune femme aux yeux clairs lui adressa un large sourire. Elle fut écartée par un homme qui devait avoir la soixantaine et qui l'examina du regard.

-Il n'a pas l'air en trop mauvais état.

Le vieil homme attacha ses longs cheveux en une queue de cheval lâche et plongea la main dans une sorte de pâte verdâtre qu'il remua un moment avant d'en prendre un morceau qu'il étala sur le front du général. Aussitôt, une sensation de bien-être envahit celui-ci et il se rendormit.

**0O0O0**

A son réveil, la lumière était beaucoup plus douce. Et pour cause : seule la Lune éclairait l'endroit. Roy s'assit précautionneusement et regarda autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans une pièce d'aspect modeste, aux murs de pierre taillée. Une petite fenêtre laissait filtrer le clair de lune, permettant à l'alchimiste de voir la couche sur laquelle il avait été installé et la table où se trouvaient ce qu'il supposait être des remèdes. Il se leva, chancela un instant et s'avança vers la porte qu'il devinait dans le fond de la chambre. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, une brise effleura son visage. La pièce était donc la totalité de la construction ? Dans la maisonnette d'en face, une lueur apparut. Le vieil homme sortit, une bougie à la main et alla à la rencontre de Mustang. Il l'invita d'un geste à rentrer et le suivit.

-Ravi de voir que vous êtes en état de vous lever. Nous ne l'espérions pas si tôt.

-Moi non plus.

-Comment vous appelez-vous ? interrogea le vieillard en s'appuyant contre la table.

-Roy. Et vous êtes ?

-Bercal, le médecin de Frieden.

-Frieden ?

-La région la plus à l'ouest de Paxa.

-Paxa ?

-Non, définitivement, vous n'êtes pas d'ici… Êtes-vous humain ?

-Pardon ?

Mustang cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, halluciné.

-Oh, je suis désolé, je ne voulais surtout pas paraître impoli ! s'excusa Bercal. C'est simplement que nous nous connaissons tous ici, et nous croyons être les seuls humains de ce monde. Notre déesse aussi avait l'air surprise, alors…

-Attendez… Votre… déesse vous assure, depuis des années je suppose, que vous êtes les seuls humains de ce monde alors l'explication la plus logique lorsqu'un homme inconnu apparaît, c'est qu'il n'est pas humain ?

-C'est ça.

-N'avez-vous pas tout bêtement envisagé que votre déesse est faillible ?

-Alors vous ne connaissez pas non plus notre déesse. Elle voit tout, entend tout, sait tout, elle _est_ tout. Laissez-moi vous raconter notre histoire.

Des centaines d'années auparavant, il n'y avait pas d'air, le sol était desséché et stérile, des centaines de volcans rugissaient et brûlaient tout. Ainsi était le monde lorsque la déesse est arrivée. Constatant l'état de la Terre, elle fit taire et disparaître les volcans, referma les crevasses, fertilisa les sols, fit jaillir des sources d'eau pure. L'herbe tendre qui poussa vit naître de majestueuses forêts, vertes, luxuriantes, pleines de la vie des animaux que créa la déesse. A son œuvre ne manquait plus qu'une chose : l'être humain. Elle façonna donc dix hommes et dix femmes à partir de bois et d'eau. Elle les fit nourrissons et les éleva, leur apprit à s'aimer et se respecter, elle leur apprit la médecine, la chasse, la vie. Puis la déesse Takanohane se retira dans la montagne et se contenta de veiller de loin sur sa création, infailliblement.

-Nous sommes les descendants de ces premiers humains. Nous sommes toujours restés ensemble, nous soutenant mutuellement. C'est pourquoi nous nous connaissons tous.

-Je vois… Vous avez dit hier que j'avais été… amené ici par votre déesse ?

-Oui, on vous a trouvé aux portes de la ville, avec sur vous le symbole de la Mère du Monde.

Le vieux médecin désigna sa main droite. Effectivement, par-dessus la cicatrice infligée par King Bradley lors du Jour Promis se trouvait le dessin d'une plume surplombant un arbre. Roy leva les yeux vers la petite fenêtre. L'aube pointait déjà. Bercal suivit son regard et lui intima de dormir car les gens de Frieden lui réservaient sûrement un accueil qui ne serait pas de tout repos.

**0O0O0**

_Paxa, an 957_

-Et sinon… D'où as-tu dit que tu viens, déjà ?

Jana, l'apprentie de Bercal, fixait Roy avec curiosité. Celui-ci esquissa un sourire.

-Je ne l'ai pas dit. Tu n'es vraiment pas douée pour interroger discrètement.

La jeune femme grimaça.

-Forcément, normalement ici ce n'est pas nécessaire ! Alors, d'où tu viens ?

Mustang soupira et répondit vaguement. Il venait de loin, d'un endroit où ne régnait malheureusement pas cet esprit de soutien et d'amitié présent ici.

-Comment s'organise Paxa ? demanda-t-il soudain pour couper court aux questions de Jana. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait plusieurs régions, et que Frieden est la plus à l'ouest, mais c'est tout.

-Tu ne connais vraiment pas du tout ? C'est super simple, tu vas voir.

Paxa est un grand cercle composé de huit régions. Celle de milieu-est s'appelle Heiwa, son médecin s'appelle Fumiyo et son apprentie, Kae. Celle de milieu-sud se nomme Paz, son médecin est Aldena et son apprenti s'appelle Lino. A milieu-ouest se trouve Pace et son médecin Ernesto, qui n'a pas encore choisi d'apprenti. A milieu-nord, il y a Fred, son médecin porte le même nom et son apprenti c'est Nor. La région de bord-est s'appelle Héping, et a deux médecins : Fen et Wei. Fen a une apprentie, Nuo. A bord-sud c'est Eirini, avec son médecin Hélène, son assistante Elia et son apprentie Lalie. Frieden à bord-ouest avec Bercal et Jana. Et enfin, Mir à bord-nord, son médecin s'appelle Agata et son apprenti, Misha.

-On est environ une centaine dans chaque région.

Jana fut appelée par une femme qui lui ressemblait à s'y méprendre. Sa sœur ? Elle adressa un signe d'excuses à Roy et s'éloigna.

Au cours de la journée, celui-ci fut beaucoup sollicité, et en répondant à diverses questions, il en posa d'autres et apprit plusieurs choses qui le surprirent au plus haut point, comme le fait que les gens d'ici paraissait toujours la moitié de leur âge. Bercal avait donc cent-vingt ans… Mustang eut le plus grand mal à expliquer qu'il n'avait pas soixante-dix ans, mais bien trente-cinq. Il sut également qu'à Paxa les notions de monnaie et de paiement n'existaient pas et qu'on pouvait lui demander n'importe quoi, n'importe quand à la déesse si on allait la voir, mais que les habitants de ce monde refusaient de la déranger tant qu'ils pouvaient s'en sortir seuls. La déesse créatrice avait besoin de repos après avoir tant fait pour eux **(presque mille ans, ça quand même déjà une bonne sieste, vous trouvez pas ?)**. Cette façon dont leurs visages s'illuminaient à la mention de leur divinité était vraiment dérangeante. Ils étaient en totale adoration. Flippant. Et malgré le fait qu'ils le fixaient toujours avec gentillesse, le général ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise. Résistant à l'envie de prétexter la fatigue pour retourner se terrer dans la pièce où il logeait temporairement, il s'approcha d'un groupe d'amis pour se renseigner sur cette histoire de demander n'importe quoi, n'importe quand à la déesse. Si celle-ci était vraiment omnisciente, elle devrait savoir où était Riza.

**0O0O0**

_Paxa, an 957_

Roy siffla de douleur lorsque sa main s'écorcha sur la roche escarpée qu'il gravissait. Après s'être renseigné sur la possibilité de retrouver sa subordonnée grâce à la déesse -si elle existait vraiment…- le général avait pris la direction de la montagne de Pluma. L'espoir de la revoir enfin lui fit oublier sa blessure et il continua son ascension.

**0O0O0**

_Paxa, an 957_

Enfin en haut ! Presque six heures qu'il jouait à l'acrobate, et il allait enfin pouvoir souffler un peu. Merde quoi, pourquoi s'installer si haut, alors qu'habiter quelques kilomètres plus bas aurait été tellement plus simple ! Pour lui…

Mustang aperçut une grande ouverture entre deux rochers massifs et s'y engouffra. Quelques mètres plus loin, un nouvel accès donnait sur un vaste espace au milieu duquel se trouvaient une table et une chaise. Plus loin, un fin matelas était posé à même le sol. Mais la grotte était vide d'une présence autre que le général. Derrière lui, il entendit des bruits de pas. Il se retourna et se figea. Riza lui adressa un grand sourire.


	3. Chapter 3

_Paxa, an 957_

Riza adressa un grand sourire à Roy. Tétanisé par la surprise et une joie incrédule, celui-ci n'esquissa pas un mouvement et resta un moment à la fixer, bouche bée, bras ballants.

-Riza ? finit-il par murmurer.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté.

-Riza ? Qui est Riza ?

Roy blêmit. Elle… ne se souvenait pas de son prénom ? Mais alors… Le reste de sa vie ? Lui ?

-C'est toi…

-Moi ? Vous devez faire erreur, mon nom est Takanohane.

Non, c'était impossible, elle ne pouvait pas avoir perdu la mémoire, elle ne pouvait pas avoir _réellement_ tout oublié. Lui parler d'elle raviverait sans doute ses souvenirs.

-Non. Tu t'appelles Riza Hawkeye. Tu as trente-cinq ans, et…

Mais elle le coupa d'un geste de la main et parla d'une voix douce.

-Je suis vraiment navrée mais vous devez parler d'une autre personne. Je me nomme Takanohane et je n'ai certainement pas trente-cinq ans. C'est moi qui ait transformé ce monde il y a des centaines d'années pour le faire devenir ce qu'il est aujourd'hui.

Roy voulut parler mais un nouveau geste de la main l'arrêta.

-Regardez, murmura la déesse en pointant son doigt vers le ciel que l'on pouvait apercevoir par l'entrée de la grotte.

Le général obéit et, en voyant ce qu'il y avait devant lui, ne put s'empêcher de s'avancer pour le voir en entier. Il resta bouche bée devant la magnificence du spectacle qui s'étendait sous ses yeux. Durant son ascension, le ciel s'était embrasé tandis que le soleil, lumineux orbe d'or liquide, se fondait derrière l'horizon verdoyant de forêts. Roy avait vu maints couchers de soleil, mais celui-ci… Ce n'était pas un simple crépuscule, mais un moment de sublime beauté qui lui serra la gorge et qui resterait à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire. A ses côtés, la déesse sourit.

-Je suis plutôt fière de mes couchers de soleil.

Mustang cligna des yeux, peinant à revenir à la réalité.

-Hein ? Quoi ? Euh… bafouilla-t-il.

-C'est ainsi tous les soirs. Les premiers enfants avaient parfois du mal à s'endormir, alors j'ai changé le ciel. Maintenant, tous les enfants s'endorment paisiblement.

Takanohane se tourna vers Roy, l'air soudain plus sérieux.

-Voilà ma création. D'ici, vous pouvez voir la moitié du monde. Je ne suis pas Riza. En revanche, si je peux vous aider à la retrouver, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour cela.

Mais le général était trop bouleversé pour l'entendre. Il venait de recevoir une succession de chocs qui l'avaient mis à mal. La tête lui tournait, sa vue se brouillait, ses pensées était confuses… Il se sentit tomber puis flotter, et ce fut le noir total.

**0O0O0**

_Paxa, an 957_

Takanohane, assise à même le sol, laissa ses yeux se perdre dans le paysage féerique dont elle était si fière. Depuis que cet homme était arrivé, quelques heures auparavant, elle sentait une étrange pulsation au niveau de son front. Ce n'était pas douloureux -une déesse ne ressent pas de douleur physique- ni vraiment désagréable mais elle aurait aimé s'en défaire. Elle avait l'intuition que quelque chose de mauvais et destructeur se cachait derrière cette sensation. La déesse se tourna vers l'homme qui avait, semblait-il, provoqué cet étrange battement. Il s'était évanoui quelques minutes après son arrivée et ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Des mèches corbeau tombaient sur ses yeux. Ses paupières tremblaient dans son sommeil. Sa respiration était irrégulière. Takanohane pouvait guérir n'importe quelle blessure physique, mais la douleur de l'homme était psychologique. Sans doute seule cette femme avec qui il avait confondu la déesse pourrait l'apaiser.

Les yeux divins retournèrent soudain vers le paysage, vers une maisonnette de Frieden. Une âme la priait. Takanohane ouvrit son esprit et accueillit l'humaine qui s'adressait à elle.

_Parle-moi, Jana._

L'âme eut un sursaut et s'abandonna dans les doux et réconfortants bras spirituels qui s'enroulaient autour d'elle.

_Déesse… Je m'inquiète pour cet homme qui est venu quérir votre aide._

_T'inquiète-tu pour lui ou t'inquiète-tu de lui, Jana ?_

_Les deux… Il semble perdu, mais… Oh, je ne sais que penser ! Qui est-il ? D'où vient-il ? Pourquoi est-il ici ? Que veut-il ? Je sais que je ne devrais pas douter, Déesse ! Vous savez mieux, et vous nous l'avez envoyé, mais… Je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher, pardonnez-moi !_

_Il n'y a rien à pardonner, ma petite, il est normal de douter. J'insinue le doute en chacun de vous, car le doute amène les questions, et ce sont les questions qui font avancer l'être humain. Roy vient de très loin. Il est arrivé non loin de Paxa en cherchant sa bien-aimée. … Quelle est cette pointe d'amertume que je sens, mon enfant ? Aimerais-tu cet homme ?_

_Je… crois… Mais il est étrange d'aimer si vite, c'est stupide._

_L'amour a ses raisons, que la raison ignore. Va en paix, petite, et ne te tracasse plus._

La communion prit fin et Takanohane soupira. Les mortels n'avaient pas conscience de l'échange. Ils étaient plongés dans une transe et en ressortaient apaisés et en paix. Elle se leva et s'assit près de Roy. Elle avait su son nom en lisant l'esprit de Jana. Elle le contempla un long moment. Il était beau… Très beau. Brusquement troublée, elle porta la main à son pendentif et sentit la sensation habituelle de douceur et d'apaisement l'envahit. Depuis sa naissance en ce monde, elle l'avait. En l'effleurant, elle avait cette sensation, comme si une main écartait doucement sa frange et des lèvres embrassaient tendrement son front. Elle se sentait aimée, protégée…

Takanohane se secoua. Il fallait qu'elle se concentre. Attendre que l'homme se réveille et l'aider à retrouver cette femme, cette Riza. Sauf que… La déesse ne voyait pas vraiment le temps passer. Immortelle, les vies humaines défilaient comme des secondes pour elle. Mais les quelques heures que Roy avaient passées à dormir étaient inexplicablement longues. Et pour la première fois en presque mille ans, Takanohane s'ennuyait.

Son soulagement fut grand lorsque son Beau au Bois Dormant montra des signes de réveil. Elle se pencha au-dessus de lui et sourit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, salut ! Devinez quoi ? Je suis pas morte !**

**Je suis désolée de la brusque disparition (un an, sérieusement, Fée ?) Ben oui, que voulez-vous. J'ai arrêté d'écrire pendant presque un an parce que je n'y arrivais plus, j'étais complètement bloquée, j'avais l'impression que rien de ce que j'écrivais n'avais de sens, et je passais mon temps à tout effacer pour tout réécrire, avant d'effacer à nouveau, puis de réécrire, puis d'effacer, etc... Alors j'ai abandonné.**

**Mais, je viens de recevoir une review, il y a 40 minutes, à peu près, et je me suis dit, pourquoi pas ? Alors j'ai bricolé un chapitre rapidement, sans aucun soucis d'inspiration ni de découragement ! Et bon sang, ça fait du bien ! Je vais essayer de continuer à écrire (j'ai le temps, de toute façon...) et poster. Merci à la revieweuse (ce mot n'existe pas, je sais, mais je viens de l'inventer pour toi) !**

**Allez, on s'en fiche un peu de ma vie, non ? Place à l'histoire !**

**0O0O0**

_Paxa, an 957_

Il était aux environs de midi. Ils avaient longtemps parlé, il lui avait raconté leur vie, elle lui avait raconté son monde.

Et le battement dans la tête de Takanohane était plus fort à chaque mot.

Et la déesse ressentait des émotions de plus en plus humaines.

-Roy… Tu as parlé d'une chose, tout à l'heure. Tu as parlé de… d'« armée » et de « guerre ».

-Oui ?

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Roy lui lança un regard stupéfait avant de réaliser que ces concepts n'existaient pas dans le monde purement pacifique de Paxa. Il lui expliqua avec difficultés, tentant de lui faire comprendre l'horreur et l'absurdité de la guerre tout en lui cachant certaines choses que son esprit qui ne savait rien de mauvais n'aurait sans doute pas supportées.

-Et… Riza et toi… avez… fait la guerre ? Et… pris des vies ?

Il resta silencieux un moment. Il était toujours perturbé par le fait de l'entendre parler d'elle-même à ma troisième personne.

-Oui.

La lèvre inférieure de Takanohane se mit à trembler tandis que le battement s'intensifiait pour lui donner l'impression de prendre une série de coups.

-Wow wow wow, ok !

Roy fit soudain un bond en arrière et leva les deux mains devant lui dans un signe d'apaisement, les yeux écarquillés. La déesse le regarda, surprise.

-T'as commencé à clignoter, c'est normal ou pas ? demanda le général d'un air inquiet.

Takanohane inspira profondément, se sentant étrangement ailleurs. Roy la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. La déesse créatrice venait de tourner de l'œil.

**0O0O0**

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle était allongée sur la fine paillasse où elle avait placé Roy des heures plus tôt. Elle se redressa et constata avec une pointe d'agacement que, s'il n'était plus aussi fort, le battement était toujours là.

-Je ne savais pas qu'une déesse pouvait s'évanouir.

Takanohane tourna la tête vers Roy, assis près d'elle, qui la fixait de ses yeux de jais.

-Moi non plus, marmonna-t-elle en détournant le regard.

Elle se sentait gênée de voir sa science infuse mise à mal devant cet homme et cela la troublait. Elle ferma les yeux et serra les poings. Une lueur d'inquiétude teinta le regard de Mustang et, tendant la main, il écarta doucement la frange de la déesse et embrassa son front. Takanohane bondit sur ses pieds et recula comme s'il l'avait brûlée **(Heu… Expression mal choisie, je crois XD)**. Elle agrippa son pendentif.

-Comment… Comment as-tu… Qu'est-ce que…

Roy se morigéna et prit un air embarrassé.

-Ah… Désolé. C'était… une habitude, avec Riza… Depuis petits, c'est ce que j'ai toujours fait pour la réconforter. Ç'a été instinctif, navré.

Takanohane n'en revenait pas. Le fait que ce geste qu'il venait de faire était si similaire à la sensation que lui apportait le pendentif était-il vraiment une coïncidence ? Décidément, la présence de cet homme apportait son lot d'étrangetés… La déesse ne pouvait pas être cette Riza que le général recherchait, mais elles semblaient tellement… pareilles… Roy fronçait les sourcils et Takanohane finit par le remarquer et s'en inquiéter.

-Tout va bien ?

-Ton collier… C'est moi qui ai fait ce collier… Je l'ai transmuté et offert à Riza… La pierre est une œil-de-faucon…

Mustang tendit la main et saisit le collier. Le battement dans la tête de Takanohane devint intolérablement fort, au point qu'elle chancela. Roy tira sur la chaine jusqu'à la rompre et s'agenouilla sur le sol pour tracer des cercles aux motifs entrelacés dans la poussière. Il posa le collier au centre, modifia quelques détails du cercle et claqua ses mains. Un éclair de lumière aveugla le général **(… Bref…)** et la déesse.

**0O0O0**

Ils se trouvaient soudain dans un large espace circulaire d'un blanc immaculé, à l'exception d'une boule noire flottante au milieu de la sorte de pièce. Roy plissa les yeux, gêné par la lumière émanant de cette blancheur. Il fit quelques pas, son entraînement militaire le poussant à scanner chaque centimètre de cette pièce, hors de question de rester dans un terrain totalement inconnu. Mais il ne voyait rien. Les murs, le sol et le plafond se confondait, donnant une étrange impression d'infinité. Pourtant, Roy sentit la dureté de la pierre sous ses doigts en effleurant le mur. Il se tourna vers Takanohane, comptant lui demander quel était cet endroit, mais il la trouva agenouillée, le front sur le sol, prise de convulsions. Il se précipita vers elle mais ne sut quoi faire une fois accroupi à ses côtés. La respiration laborieuse, bruyante, la déesse semblait éprouver une grande douleur. Roy posa une main hésitante sur son dos et elle cria. Il retira aussitôt sa main. Takanohane leva une main tremblante à son dos et y planta ses ongles, comme si elle tentait de s'arracher la peau. Le général lui saisit le poignet et écarta son bras de son dos.

Elle essaya de résister, mais la forcer fut étonnamment facile. Elle semblait ne plus avoir une force de déesse mais d'humaine. Cessant de lutter contre Roy, elle leva son autre main et se griffa le dos en hurlant. Il voulut l'en empêcher encore, mais elle s'agrippa fermement à sa robe, si bien qu'elle finit par en arracher une partie. Roy se figea une seconde puis cria à son tour. Il connaissait ce tatouage.


	5. Chapter 5

_? , an 957_

Il connaissait ce tatouage. Il connaissait ces brûlures informes. Puisque c'était de sa faute.

Dans sa stupeur, il avait lâché les bras de Takanohane, qui s'arrachait la peau frénétiquement. Roy finit par sortir de sa transe, saisit ses poignets et les plaqua au sol.

-Arrête ! cria-t-il. Arrête ! Tu te fais du mal.

-Arrête ça ! hurla la déesse en réponse. Arrête-la ! Arrête ça, j'ai mal ! Ça me brûle !

La gorge de Roy se serra et des larmes lui brouillèrent la vue. Il connaissait ces hurlements. Soudain, il n'était plus dans une immense pièce immaculée, il était dans une petite salle de bain miteuse. Il n'était plus avec une déesse, il était avec sa subordonnée. Il ne lui tenait plus les mains, il serrait un poing et claquait des doigts. Il voyait une langue de flamme bondir sur une peau lisse et douce. Il entendait un hurlement. Il respirait une odeur de chair brûlée. Il sentait ses ongles s'enfoncer dans la paume de sa main. Il avait un goût amer dans la bouche.

Elle lui avait demandé de se débarrasser des secrets de son père. Elle avait longuement insisté et refusait d'entendre ses réponses négatives. Elle disait qu'elle le supporterait. Qu'elle le faisait pour une bonne cause. Elle avait une bonne raison. Elle le supporterait.

A la seconde où les flammes frôlèrent sa peau, le chiffon qu'elle mordait tomba au sol alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche en un cri silencieux. Elle avait résisté quelques secondes, puis ne s'était plus tue. Elle avait l'impression que sa gorge se déchirait. Jamais elle n'avait crié comme ça. Quelques secondes de plus et elle le suppliait d'arrêter. Elle ne le supportait pas.

Il ouvrit la main et laissa retomber son bras. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça.

**0O0O0**

Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, elle était étendue sur le dos, les bras en croix, les mains ensanglantées, les joues striées de larmes séchées, le regard vide. Sa respiration était calme et régulière. Ses lèvres tremblaient.

-Pardon.

Un mot, prononcé dans un souffle.

-Pardon. Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé. Pardon.

Des sanglots secouaient le corps de Roy, il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il disait, mais il devait le dire. Il tremblait violemment, à genoux sur le sol, bafouillant les mêmes mots que bien des années auparavant, alors qu'il était agenouillé près du corps inconscient de Riza.

Takanohane ne disait rien. Elle ne l'entendait pas. Elle ne recouvrait pas du choc. Elle était là aux débuts du monde. Elle avait marché entre les volcans, respiré leur fumée, nagé dans la lave. Elle était une déesse. Immortelle, invincible, infiniment puissante. Elle était le Tout. Elle était l'Un.

Puis cet homme était arrivé. Maintenant, elle avait mal. Elle avait peur. Elle ne savait pas. L'étrange pulsation avait quitté son front. Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de regarder pour savoir que la sphère noire pulsait au même rythme que son front. Elle ne comprenait pas. Où était-elle ? Qu'était-il arrivé ? Pourquoi ce Roy avait-il un tel effet sur elle ? Était-il un dieu, comme elle ? Venu la tourmenter, l'affaiblir et lui prendre sa création ?

Par instinct, ses doigts cherchèrent son pendentif. Elle ne le trouva pas. Elle n'aima pas l'étrange chaleur humide du sang frais sur sa peau. Du sang de déesse. Les déesses saignaient-elles ?

Aucun d'eux ne savait combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, perdus dans leur horreur. Mais quand ils s'en extirpèrent, ils se regardèrent longuement, Takanohane avec lassitude, Roy avec épouvante.

-Qui es-tu et que me veux-tu ?

Takanohane parla d'une voix éraillée et vide. Celle de Roy était faible et tremblante.

-Je suis le général Roy Mustang et je ne veux que retrouver ma subordonnée, Riza Hawkeye. Où sommes-nous ?

-Excellente question. Ma science infuse est mise à mal. Que m'est-il arrivé ?

-Il semblerait que tu aies les mêmes cicatrices que Riza au dos. De larges brûlures, dissimulant un secret trop dangereux. Pourquoi lui ressembles-tu tant ? Pourquoi as-tu son pendentif ? Pourquoi as-tu ses cicatrices.

-Je ne sais pas.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Takanohane prit une inspiration et esquissa un geste pour se relever. Roy fut près d'elle en un éclair, pour lui offrir un soutien.

Sa robe était en lambeaux et ne cachait rien du tatouage ni des brûlures. Appuyée sur l'épaule de celui qui semblait être son bourreau, la déesse réfléchissait. Elle avait pensé qu'il était son égal et cherchait à se débarrasser d'elle mais s'était ravisée. Il était brisé. Personne ne pouvait prétendre être dans une telle détresse. Il disait la vérité.

Elle leva la tête vers la sphère. Elle pulsait lentement. Elle faisait tâche sur la blancheur immaculée de l'espace, et pourtant, elle semblait donner sa cohérence à la pièce. Takanohane éprouvait à la fois une envie forte de s'avancer vers la sphère et à la fois, elle souhaitait ardemment s'en éloigner autant que possible.

A force de fixer la noirceur, la déesse finit par y distinguer quelque chose. Un mouvement, bref, furtif. Elle se concentra et regarda plus attentivement. Elle vit un désert. Un soleil accablant, une vaste étendue de sable jaune. Rien à l'horizon. Si. Des bâtiments. Ils se confondaient presque avec le sable. Un reflet. Le soleil sur du métal. Elle comprit qu'elle voyait à travers les yeux de quelqu'un lorsque des bras se tendirent, tenant un objet de métal. _Pistolet_, souffla son esprit. Un bruit fort retentit. Un corps tomba au sol. La personne avait tiré.

Takanohane ferma les yeux. Elle ne supportait pas la violence. Et puis ces sensations qui l'assaillaient… Un soleil de plomb, à peine arrêté par les vêtements de tissu qu'elle portait. Le vent sec qui lui envoyait du sable dans les yeux. Le cuir chaud du holster contre sa hanche qui n'arrangeait pas les choses. Une minute… Quel holster ? Elle ouvrit les yeux avec un halètement. Non ! Il n'y avait pas de soleil, pas de vent, pas de holster ! Elle n'était pas cette personne. Elle voyait un souvenir, celui de Riza. Et elle n'aimait pas cela. Le souvenir semblait pourtant venir du plus profond d'elle-même… Non ! Ce souvenir n'était pas le sien. Il était celui d'une autre. Mais comment avait-elle su ce qu'étaient le pistolet et le holster ? Car ce souvenir ne lui appartenait pas. Il appartenait à Riza. Et elle n'était pas Riza.

N'est-ce pas ?


End file.
